fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Carmilla (Rider)
This article is about Carmilla. For the 4 , see Carmilla. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical damage by 10%. |img2 = Presence Concealment |name2 = Presence Concealment |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical star generation rate by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= Inflicts Buff Block status to them for 1 time, 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their Quick resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Quick Res - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |7}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |15}} |81 = |45}} |82 = |60}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30% and 10% chance to Seal enemy's Skill for 1 turn when attacking. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Li Shuwen (Lancer). *Despite being a Rider, does not have the Passive Skill Riding. She shares this trait with Edward Teach, Anne Bonny & Mary Read, Sakata Kintoki (Rider) and Mordred (Rider). *The breed of dogs featured in her first ascension artwork is the Dobermann. Images Saint Graphs= Carmilla Rider 1.png|Stage 1 Carmilla Rider 2.png|Stage 2 Carmilla Rider 3.png|Stage 3 Carmilla Rider 4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S263Icon.png|Stage 1 CarmillaRiderStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 CarmillaRiderStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 CarmillaRiderFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S263 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S263 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S263 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Carmilla Rider Sprite1.png|Stage 1 Carmilla Rider Sprite2.png|Stage 2 Carmilla Rider Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S263 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S263 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S263 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Carmilla Rider Only Sprite1.png|Stage 1 (Without Dogs) Carmilla Rider Only Sprite2.png|Stage 2 (Without Dogs) Carmilla Rider Only Sprite3.png|Stage 3 (Without Dogs) Carmilla Rider Dog Sprite1.png|Dog 1 (Stage 1) Carmilla Rider Dog Sprite2.png|Dog 2 (Stage 1) Carmilla Rider Metal Dog Sprite1.png|Dog 1 (Stage 2-3) Carmilla Rider Metal Dog Sprite2.png|Dog 2 (Stage 2-3) |-| Expression Sheets= Carmilla_Rider_ST1.png|Stage 1 Carmilla Rider ST1b.png|Stage 1B (Las Vegas Official Bout) Carmilla_Rider_ST2.png|Stage 2 Carmilla_Rider_ST2_b.png|Stage 2B (Valentine 2020) Carmilla Rider ST3.png|Stage 3 Carmilla Rider ST3b.png|Stage 3B (Las Vegas Official Bout) |-| Craft Essences= CE1099.png|Iron Maiden (Summer) CE1180.png|Absolutely Not Stolen For You Choco (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Calling_Card.png|Calling Card (From Las Vegas Official Bout) Category:Hungarian Servants Category:Summer Servants